Here and Now
by LittleGreenTroll
Summary: AU story alarm! ObiWan gets a chance to save his Master's life at the end of TPM. Will he use it and fight his destiny? Complete
1. there is no death, there is the force

I don't make any money with this story and all the nice, cute characters belong to Mr. Lucas. We all know the drill.

Summary:  Obi-Wan gets one more chance to save the life of his dear Master.

Spoilers:    Yes for a few JA-books

Rating:       I'd say it is a **PG13**, for the violence, that will follow in the next part

Title:          Here and Now

Chapter 1: There is no Death, there is the force

_"thoughts"_

**_**Bond**_**

**** Hey guys I'm German, so please forgive me my bad spelling, strange sentence order etc. I am open for every 

         constructive criticism. If you want to read more you've got to read and review. I love feedback! This is my first Star-

         Wars fiction, so be nice!*********         

Here and Now

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His throat hurt after that scream of desperation. He didn't want to believe what was just happening. His master was struck down by the hands of an evil, slimy Sith. Obi-Wan started to breath hard. In his eyes determination. The red colour of the laser-walls matched his burning hatred. If a look could kill someone, the Sith would have been dead by now. Suddenly a hum. The walls disappeared. Quickly he threw himself into the battle with this tattooed creature of the underworld. With every strike of his blue lightsaber he felt more hate and fear welling up. Hate for the Sith, he hated himself for being too slow and  feared that he couldn't save his master. But these unknown emotions made him clumsy, an easy target for a well-trained Sith. _"Fear and hate are the allies of the dark side."_, his Master always taught him. The Raging Hate of the Sith combined with Obi-Wan's own dark feelings made the evil man seem to be invincible. Obi-Wan was tired, so tired and far away from winning this never-ending fight. Beads of sweat were falling from his temple and burning in his eyes. But maybe the burning came from the tears that were forming in his normally so bright blue eyes. 

His thoughts were distracting Kenobi. All what the Sith needed. The Monster drove the Jedi-Apprentice violently with hard parries near to the melting-pit. Then suddenly he gave the Padawan a powerful force-push, which he couldn't resist. He stumbled  and fell into the groundless hole, but with his last strength he was able to catch hold of something in the pit. He wondered how long he could hang on like that. Thousands  of thoughts running through his head. _"…Master, forgive me I failed you!… I'm dying…!… What will my funeral look like without my body…?"_ He heard a strange sound. The small ledge loosened and he fell into oblivion…

Tbc….

 ***So wanna have more? Then  just review!***


	2. the force works in mysterious ways

Here and Now 

Chapter 2: the force works in mysterious ways

**Hey guys! Sorry for the bad form of my story! On my computer it looked much better. And      

   thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this part! ****

He fell. Panic started to rise. Everything was a greyish blur around him. At first the only thing he was able to hear was the flapping of his tunic, that was caused by the speed of his fall. But then…."Obi-Wan, bedtime!"…… " A Padawan you will be!"….

What was that?  He heard voices. Maybe just hallucinations, but they sounded so real. Voices of a long forgotten past. He heard his crèche-master calling him, he heard Master Yoda, telling him that he would be a Padawan, followed by Bruck's teasing because of his clumsiness. Then colours and forms started to dance in front of his tired eyes. The colours and forms sharpened, but **no** that couldn't be! 

Obi-Wan didn't trust his eyes because now he even could see the owners of those voices. The Jedi rubbed his eyes.  Now he even got the impression, that his whole life was shown to him like a movie. Shocked he closed his eyes. The Padawan took deep  calming breaths. The sharp wind burned in his lungs…inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…  There is no emotion, there is peace!….

But suddenly- as if someone had pressed the "pause-button"- the whole scenario stopped or to be more precise was frozen in. His eyes snapped open and he realized that he wasn't falling anymore. **_"What the hell is going on?"_** He was puzzled. The force was collecting itself around him. His nervous mind was searching for an answer for all this and Kenobi tried to drown his fears by reaching out for it. Then he caught a glimpse of  a picture that was hovering in front of him. It was a landscape he knew all too well-Naboo. The rich green of the grass, the wild vegetation. He imagined that he was even able to smell the scent of this untouched nature.  Well…actually… he **was** able to smell the scent of it. But there was a stench of evil that penetrated the fragrance of innocence. 

The force around Kenobi was getting stronger and stronger. Before Obi-Wan knew he was catapulted towards the picture and found himself  sitting on the grass. **_"Am I dead?"_**_,_ he wondered. True, he should have been dead, nobody could survive a fall like that- not even a Jedi! **_"Jedi? A proper Jedi wouldn't have failed his Master or wouldn't have made it so easy for a Sith to kill him."_**Disappointed with himself he let his gaze wander. "Here we go again! You are behaving like the 13-year-old boy, who was full of self-doubts!", he warned himself. His eyes caught sight of a slender figure who was approaching him. The Apprentice didn't recognize him at first, but it was Jar-Jar Binks! Now he knew that he wasn't dead because if he was, he would be in Hell!  He would be condemned to spend the eternity with this pathetic life-form! But this place was far too nice and too cool to be Hell. He stood up from the soft grass and went in Jar-Jar's direction. He wanted to ask the Gungan a few very important question, but he was never able to say a single word because Jar-Jar cut him off. 

"Qui-Gon mesa sending! Yousa being expected by him. Yousa being in big poodo this time!" And the always nervous Gungan ran off. These were almost the same words Jar-Jar had spoken to him the morning before the battle! These were the exact words! That very morning Obi-Wan had gone meditating in order to find his focus. But he had lost track of time and had been late and therefore Qui-Gon had been angry with him. Obi-Wan looked around. This was even the same place, where he had meditated! A chilly wind blew over the grass and he wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. His cloak? He wasn't wearing it during the sword-duel with the Sith. His Lasersword! He looked down and saw the familiar weapon being attached to his belt, though it should have been gone forever! It fell, with him into the pit! He looked down at his hands. The scratch! He scratched his hand, when grabbed for the ledge in the pit! This wasn't a dream! Confusion was written all over his face. It was the will of the force that he survived, so much is clear. "I must be reliving this fateful day!", he concluded.  Obi-Wan had read of that phenomena before but never believed in it. Joy and relief flooded his senses! He was allowed to correct the mistakes, that had been made during their battle against the evil. This time he would win, this time his Master would survive, even if it meant that it would cost his own life!..

Tbc.


	3. there is no pattern of surviving

Here and Now 

Chapter 3: there is no pattern for survival

*** You all are so nice! Thank you for the wonderful encouragement. Be sure that I try to    

       update this story regularly!***

Obi-Wan's attempts to organize his thoughts, that were all churned up inside, failed. What would be his first move? Should he tell Qui-Gon or not? Should he really tell him that he was going to die if there wouldn't be a significant change in the chain of events. Only one single change could mean that his Master- father- could survive. But this change could also mean that another person had to die. Obi-Wan shuddered at this thought. His heart was torn. On the one hand he was so happy that he would like to jump for joy and on the other and, he knew that the life of everybody lay in his hands. Just a single lack of concentration, a single  change in his manner of protection during their trip to Theed could bring the death of an innocent person. His new gained responsibility was eating him up. Lazily he looked at the clouded sky. The sky was a reflection of his future. 

"No, I won't tell Qui-Gon anything!", he reassured himself, aloud. And with this statement he went off. On his way back to his "past", he thought about how to react to Qui-Gon. He had to be discrete and slightly distant.

Distant! In the last few weeks there was a clashing gap between Master and Apprentice. More and more arguments. And less of understanding each-other. He couldn't understand his Master anymore. Though he really tried hard! Why did he always have to disobey the Council. As long as he knew Qui-Gon, he was always making the Council angry and his last inspired blunder was this boy! But now not only the boy's future was hard to see!

When he reached the forest, he saw his angry Master waiting for him. But he would enjoy the lecture of his teacher. He wouldn't argue with him. Suppressing his smile of relief that threatened to overwhelm him, he went straight to the Jedi-Master. "Distant!", he reminded himself.

"Padawan? Where have you been? I think you owe not only me but also the Queen an apology! So how do you explain your delay?", Qui-Gon said in a stern voice. But all his good intentions were gone, when Qui-Gon opened his mouth. The Apprentice tried to absorb every little detail of this "personal meeting". He wasn't sure whether it was the last time he was able to speak to his father privately. He carefully watched the wind playing with Qui-Gon's deep-brown robe, his penetrating blue eyes and his now greying long hair. Obi-Wan now knew how desperately he would miss his master. The older Jedi realized the Padawan's starring and that his protégé's eyes were watering. "Obi-Wan, what is wrong?", he asked gently, putting a hand onto Obi-Wan's shoulder, his eyes full of concern. Kenobi quickly wiped his eyes and chastised himself for his stupidity and his sentimental mawkish. 

"Nothing is wrong, my Master! I went meditating and lost my sense of time.", he hesitated unsure to tell Qui-Gon more. " I just want to be careful because I have a very bad feeling about this… Promise me that you be careful." Obi-Wan said with a cracking voice. Force, why did it have to be so difficult! Again he sounded like the frightened child he used to be. 

"I promise to be careful!", his Master said, his blue eyes studying his Padawan. " We are going to leave for Theed in 15 minutes. You know the plan. So get ready.", he patted Obi-Wan's shoulder and went back to the others. 

"Yes I know the plan!", he muttered. They would try to break into the palace and to capture the Vice-Roy of the Trade-Federation, while the Gungans would try to divert the battle droids. But the most important task lay in the hands of the pilots, who should try to destroy the Trade-Federation's control ship and with it the huge army of droids. Only that there was one miscalculated disturbance of the plan- The Sith! The plan sounded to easy, but so difficult to fulfill. 15 minutes were left. 15 minutes more to analyse the fighting-style of the Dark-Lord. 

This creature had to have a weakness of some kind. His fighting-technique was excellent and with his fitness, he surpassed both, Master and Apprentice. But The monster was too self-confident! When he was gaining the upper hand, he was getting too hasty, yes even sloppy in his movements. The only thing he had to achieve was not being separated from his Master. Easily said. 

Now he had to focus on protecting the Queen and her handmaidens. Obi-Wan once more released his feelings into the force, only his determination left. 

The battle began.

Tbc… 


	4. the splits of life and death

Here and Now

Chapter 4: the splits of life and death

Yes, the battle began. It was an ambiguous battle for Obi-Wan. First of all it was an interior fight for Obi-Wan. He had to keep his emotions and thoughts under control. Then he had to struggle against the Trade-Federation and help the Queen to bring peace to her planet. But the battle, that was most important to him was more than just a fight. It was his first solo mission! The Mission to save his Master. Somehow he sensed, that there was more behind it, that with his' Master's life, the life of thousands of other people would be saved. The word "FAILURE" crossed his mind. No, he couldn't fail, not now. He wouldn't let his Master down like he did with Cerasi. Only a split-second prevented Obi-Wan to rescue her from the fatal blaster shot. There was a painful resemblance of Cerasi's and his Master's death. Qui-Gon wasn't dead yet and Obi-Wan wasn't ready to give him up. He simply didn't allow his mentor to die. There was an unofficial code among Padawans.

~ Never let your master die, even if it costs your  own life. ~

The 25-year-old tried to focus. He had to think of the present and not of his past or future. Surviving the present is the prerequisite of  experiencing the future. The past is unchangeable and the future is always in motion. Qui-Gon felt the distraction of his pupil over their  training-bond and send him calming waves and his famous advice 

***"Keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs.*"**

They would go through Theed's canalisation. Only if they had the surprise on their side their battle would be a success.

The group was heading for the openings of that canalisation. The Apprentice was on Qui-Gon's heels and wouldn't give him a chance to shake the young man off. But there was another factor, that was unpredictable-Anakin! The boy was really trying his best not to be an obstacle for the warring party, but nevertheless he was endangering the Padawan's mission. Well, at least Jar-Jar wasn't there. So Obi-Wan was facing just one problem instead of two. For the first time of the day Obi-Wan had a positive thought. 

To his left Queen Amidala, wearing a red suit, caught up with the Jedi. Though she was so young and pretty, she was very intelligent. Kenobi had to admit that she was a very clever strategist. He never expected her to be able to compose and to plan an attack like that. "Master-Jedi, wait!", she ordered out of breath. Sweat let her temple and nose sparkle. "Over there are the entrances for the canalisation." ,she spoke in a low tone. Then she addressed Qui-Gon and Anakin, her warm eyes didn't convey their usual spirit. They looked so sorrowful. Their worried look only stressed her feelings. "Qui-Gon, once we are in the canalisation , there is no turning back. Are you sure that you can protect Anakin? And Anakin are you sure that you want to come with us?" Why did everybody think that only children needed protection? Anakin had just to obey Qui-Gon and shouldn't cross Obi-Wan's way in order to be save.  The former slave and the teacher simply nodded.

The way through the canalisation was uneventful, but so silent. Nobody dared to break the silence. The only thing you could hear were steps that echoed in the long dark tunnel. Even the river, that was flowing next to them was silent. Finally they reached the exit and slowly one by one they stepped into the daylight. After such an long walk in the darkness, the Apprentice's eyes had to adjust to the light of the sun. Seeing everything clearly, he followed his master and Anakin, only to see that his master was kneeling in front of Anakin. Qui-Gon gently looked at the young boy. "Once we get inside of the Palace. I want you to find a secure place. Do you understand me?" Obi-Wan could see the disappointment that was written on Anakin's face, but Anakin didn't contradict. Even he knew how much depended on the outcome. 

Obi-Wan was satisfied. The whole order of events was exactly like the last time. He only could hope that it stayed that way because now they had to storm the hangar. Queen Amidala gave a signal, they ignited their lightsabres and ran towards the hanger. This was a run for life because now they didn't have cover anymore, they were on an open battlefield.

Suddenly he saw the little frame of Anakin who was trying to escape a battle-droid. He knew that Anakin would cause a problem! Why didn't anybody listen to a wise Jedi-Apprentice? Anakin looked really horrified. His eyes were wide and his face was a mask of fear. Where was Qui-Gon? Didn't he say he was able to protect the boy? Obi-Wan fought his way to Anakin, but wasn't able to bring up his Lasersword in time. The droid fired, Anakin screamed and Obi-Wan threw himself between the blaster-shot and Anakin. Just one second later Amidala shot the droid. Bad Timing.

Obi-Wan was hit and his left arm was numb and bled * **"Padawan, are you alright? * **, Qui-Gon asked immediately through their bond. * **"Yes Master, everything will be okay. I think it was just a grazing shot."** *  Why now? Why was fate so cruel? The injury would slow him down during the fight with the Sith. He was at a total loss! They weren't even in the hangar, but he was already wounded. Blood soaked through his tunic. The red colour reminded him of the laser-walls, the Dark-Lord' sabre, his burning hatred, his fear of losing his Master… He stood up. The whole troop was concerned for Obi-Wan, though he was more concerned for the well-being of his Master. He felt a bit light-headed. That was probably the shock of being hit. Obi-Wan fought with new determination and with his and his master's help the group reached the hanger. His lightsabre was a blur of blue. He wielded the weapon as if it was an art, not an instrument to kill. It rained blaster-shots. Many fallen battle-droids covered the young man's way to the hall. 

The door opened with a hiss and they were inside. Now the real fight would begin….

Tbc…. 


	5. the bird of prey is watching you

Here and Now 

Chapter 5: the bird of prey is watching you

** Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! And thank you for encouraging me to write more. Special thanks to: KenobisGirl, Jedi Ha'Li, the nice fellow, who has written "me want more", Word-Yak, leah87, Joanne, Sentimental Star, WaitingAngel, Becky and Jacen20015! Your nice messages make my work seem  precious!**

A net of lightning-like red blaster-shots covered  the air. The noise was almost unbearable. For Obi-Wan everything was silent. The silence of the canalisation returned. The only thing he heard was the pounding of his heart. People opened their mouth and shouted but not a single sound came out, pilots were running to their ships and taking off. Chaos broke out. Nevertheless the Apprentice was acting like a machine, without thinking, blocking every shot that came his way, destroying every droid that wasn't out of reach. Qui-Gon looked at him worried  but he was more occupied to shout at Anakin to find a save place. 

His arm throbbed and he was still losing blood, though the loss of blood was not dangerous yet. The numbness was replaced by a white burning pain, that gnawed at his arm. Not the pain was the worst factor of his condition, but the torment of his mind. He was so angry with himself, why didn't he bring his blue blade up in time? What prevented him from reacting quickly enough? Kenobi was still capable to fight the Sith, he knew it, but did his Master think the same? The very last battle droids made their way towards the group. Captain Panaka took care of them. He was too good with his blaster! The dark-skinned chief of security shouldn't be judged by his peaceful and calm behaviour, he was trained to be a warrior in times like these. The way was free, finally. Qui-Gon turned one more time his head and told Anakin, who found protection in a cockpit to stay there.

Now Obi-Wan had to be a puppet player. The thread of fate lay in his hands. And this time the right thread would be cut instead of Qui-Gon's! He knew what lay ahead and beneath his next battle. The young man closed his eyes and gathered the force around himself, one final time. 

Inhale…exhale…welcome the pain…inhale…exhale…release it into the force …inhale… exhale…focus!

He made it.

NO!

They made it! 

There is no emotion, there is peace!

Slowly he put food in front of foot and went to his Master. For a single moment more he enjoyed the warmth of his cloak and the calming presence of his Master, who sent Obi-Wan a suspicious look. They arrived at the door. It opened in slow-motion. Obi-Wan was ready, one hand on his lightsabre. But there wasn't a Sith.

"Oh, Oh! This is not good! Why does everything go wrong!" he thought frantically.  Now the Sith had the triumph in his sleeve and not Obi-Wan, who was desperate and nearly hyperventilating.  

Suddenly they heard steps behind them and buzzing sound of yes, a Lasersword! They turned and saw the tattooed figure glancing at them menacingly!

"Well handle this!", Qui-Gon said, fixing his eyes on this creature. Both Jedi prepared for the fight, taking off their robes and igniting their lightsabres. What a powerful play of colours. Green, blue and red, though the red blades belonged to the Sith. You could see the thirst for blood in his eyes. The thirst for the blood of a Jedi. 

***"Padawan, are you feeling up to fight it?" ***, the Mentor asked over their bond. 

***"Yes Master, I am ready to end the battle right now!" ***. And with that the ordeal started from new. Parries followed by thrusts, force-pushes and punches were exchanged. Obi-Wan tried not to show his tiredness. But experiencing this battle twice without any rest, was taking its tribune. But he fought bravely. The were now on the small, but long paths that led to the melting pit. It was really hard to manoeuvre  on such small things. Qui-Gon didn't seem to tire, that was a good sign! He was brought back to reality by a hard punch of the Sith, that hit his face. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan wasn't impressed. He kicked the Sith into his ribcage and sent him backwards coughing. Qui-Gon flipped over the Sith and took the position behind him. Now they attacked from behind and from the front.  Suddenly the Sith hit the older Jedi and he fell from the catwalk, landing very hard on the one under them. This was enough. Obi-Wan pressed now more violently to put this battle to an end. He drove the Sith towards the laser-walls!  His opponent was gaining footing again and was feeling stronger, but the force told Obi-Wan that his enemy's confidence was growing with every second that passed. Then the Sith's Lasersword double-bladed Lasersword made contact with Kenobi's left arm.

 Pain….only pain. This wasn't a white pain anymore, this was a red, hot burning pain. Every bad event was connected with the colour red. Obi-Wan caught his breath and looked icy at the well-trained monster. He wouldn't give into his hatred and fear, no! He rose his weapon and the fight continued. In the corner of his eyes he could see that Qui-Gon was struggling to catch up with the young men. But the Apprentice couldn't stop and wait for him. And he didn't want to stop and wait for Qui-Gon, he wanted to keep him away from the Lord. Now he even parried the Sith's blows harder. It didn't matter how painful it was. The Master tried to reach his pupil over their bond, but he was blocked. He wanted Obi-Wan to slow the battle down, so that he was able to help him. Now Master was getting nervous. The laser-walls could be a deadly trap for his apprentice.

The Padawan tried to speed the whole thing up.

Parry, thrust, punch, kick. 

With that enormous speed that only force-users possessed they arrived the laser-walls very quickly.

Suddenly they heard a humming sound and the walls closed. He was trapped! His world one more time turned red. Why did everything have to be red. Every bad experience in his life got to do with this colour! Like a bird of prey watching his next victim the dark warrior paced behind his wall… 

The Jedi kneeled down and meditated to regain some strength. But then it struck him! He realized everything so clearly now! The separation was exactly, what the Sith wanted! He realized, what a blind fool he was. Only together with his master he had a chance to kill it… But how would he be able to escape his destiny now? He seemed to have switched the position with Qui-Gon. His death seemed to be inevitable now, but who knows?

Tbc..


	6. life is so close and yet so far

Here and Now

Chapter 6: Life is so close and yet so far

** Only two (or three?) more chapters to go, then it is done!! Hope you'll enjoy this final part of the battle!**

What would his next move look like? He wasn't sure about it. He could only hope that his Master was fast enough to reach them and to be able to enter the battle again. Sweat run down his face. The salty liquid burned, when it made contact with his bleeding cuts. Obi-Wan made a decision. If he had to die, he would face it like a Jedi. Acceptance and peace was written on his features. But he would take the Sith with him! But he wouldn't give up that soon. This time it would take the creature more than a single force-push to defeat him! 

A snap and the laser-walls disappeared. His world wasn't red anymore and it would never ever be red again! So he drove the Sith towards the melting-pit. Qui-Gon started to sprint, he ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't able to enter the duel. The hissing sound returned and the walls were again guarding the pit. He had to break hard in order not to fall into a wall. His boots caused an ugly noise. The only thing he could do was playing the audience. 

The fight looked more like a good choreographed dance than a fateful battle. The double-bladed  sword wasn't able to gain the upper hand. Obi-Wan was too focused. The force guided his movements. The Sith was getting more and more impatient and with that his power fainted, but he still was a strong opponent and Kenobi shouldn't underestimate the strength of the dark side. But he, the Apprentice, didn't feed the power of the dark side. He fought emotionless. Qui-Gon was impressed, he really thought that his beloved student was ready to take the trials, but he never knew how ready he was until now! 

Obi-Wan blocked the attacks of the red blade easily and was even able to stay out of  the Sith's reach. The Sith knew that he couldn't kill the Jedi-scum like that. He had to play dirty tricks on him! He fixed his mad eyes on the Jedi-Master and laughed evilly. Qui-Gon realised the same second, that the dark-side-user was planning something. He tried to warn Obi-Wan, but their bond was still blocked by the Padawan's tight shield. 

Their lightsabres tangled and the evil man brought his painted head close to Kenobi's and whispered to Obi-Wan

" It doesn't matter how hard you try, it won't save your precious Master, neither will it save you from dying!" 

The Sith knew, that he must have hit a nerve of some kind, because Obi-Wan started to fight like a mad man! If he knew, what kind he had just hit, he would be very proud of himself. It worked, the little Jedi wasn't centred anymore, the force slipped from his grasp. Now he would be no problem! And the master shouldn't be a problem either, after watching his pupil die!

Now Obi-Wan tired and his ability of accessing the force wasn't getting better in his state of mind! He just had to rely on his own strength. With a powerful blow he parted the double-bladed sword of the Sith and kicked one half aside, so that the tattooed man couldn't reach it. So far so good. But he wasn't in the condition to focus! The dark lord focused and gave Obi-Wan –again- a powerful force-shove! And again he wasn't able to resist. He tumbled into the pit and his fallen lightsabre was kicked into the pit by an evil grinning Sith. He was so confident.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed his Master, but Obi-Wan was gone!

But only from the Sith and his point of view! Because he was holding onto the ledge. 

The monster was celebrating his triumph and watched a desperate Jedi, who wanted nothing more than revenge. 

Again the Sith was so careless of finishing his job completely.

Gathering all his power that was left, Kenobi jumped into the air, flipped over a surprised looking Sith-Lord, commanded the severed part of the Sith's Lasersword into his right hand and cut the man, who consisted of pure evil in two. You could see that the Sith mouthed the word "how" before he fell into the pit or to be more precise the two halves of him. So much to overconfidence!

Then Obi-Wan's strength left and his muscles and bones felt like pudding and he collapsed on the hard, cold floor. 

The last thing he heard was the noise of the opening walls and his Master shouting his name.

Tbc…


	7. the long way back

Here and Now

Chapter 7: the long way back

** Hey guys!! I have vacation now, finally! Enjoy the chapter!**

Obi-Wan lost his consciousness. Everything went dark. He didn't feel, that his Master was shaking him to the core and begging him to open his eyes. Kenobi was so tired, so he just drifted into the welcomed oblivion. But even in his sleep he didn't find rest. 

The face of the tattooed man, it was burned into the young man's brain. The mad stare of the Sith, this gaze would haunt Obi-Wan forever. The Padawan hated to kill, but this excrement of evil deserved it. A small groan came from Obi-Wan's bloody lips. So Qui-Gon lifted his brave son in his arms and murmured comforting word's into the youth's ear, though Obi-Wan couldn't hear him. The Master knew it, but he had to do something, he had to calm himself and pretending that Obi-Wan would be alright was one step closer to calmness! He placed a kiss on the Padawan's temple, knowing that Obi-Wan hated it. The 25-year-old man thought that he was much too old for this show of affection. 

"You are never too old for a kiss, son!", Qui-Gon said with a small smile, that soften his worried features. The sparkling blue eyes returned just for a moment.

It was a long walk until he reached the hanger. They covered a long distance during their fight. Every few moment he checked his pupil's vital signs. He couldn't let him die, not know! This battle was Obi-Wan's ticket for knighthood. The Master could not wait to inform the council of  his student's courageous deeds. If Qui-Gon only knew half of Obi-Wan's ordeal. Blue eyes studied the sleeping form in his arms. Obi-Wan looked so pale. The colour of his beige tunic matched his complexion. And it looked like Obi-Wan was in much pain. His eyes were shut tightly, but small tears escaped nevertheless. His gaze was directed to two brown things lying on the floor- their cloaks! Slowly he lifted their robes and pulled over the shivering, wounded Jedi. 

"There you are, feeling better now?", he asked Obi-Wan as if he was expecting an answer.

Suddenly Qui-Gon heard cheering sounds and he knew, that the battle was won and that peace and justice would return to the small planet. Quickly he made their way to the throne room, where a distressed Queen screamed for her Healers, when she saw the battered Apprentice. Immediately two healers arrived and took care of him and of the worried Master. Qui-Gon needed also a treatment of his wounds. Especially that on his back, where he had landed on, after being hit by a Sith. He knew better than to argue with a healer…

He felt so hot. Obi-Wan developed a high fever. His wound on his left arm was infected and now combined with his drained condition it was a very serious situation. He had disturbed dreams. The Dreams were about dead people! There was Cerasi telling him to stay back, Bruck and Xanatos trying to convince him of the opposite and there was Tahl, saying that he should go back. 

What was happening with him? Then he saw the Sith, who tried to catch Obi-Wan's arm and to pull him to his side. But the Jedi backed away and run back. 

But where was back? He broke into a dead-run, not knowing where is was going. 

"Padawan, don't you dare to die now, come back!" * 

He heard his master's desperate call over their bond, but still didn't know where to go because in his opinion he never went away. He followed his master's voice. First it sounded so far away, but now it was  getting closer and closer…..

He awoke with a start, breathing hard. It was just a very vivid dream or wasn't it?

He heard beeping sounds of the machines, that were attached to his body. He turned his head and saw a  relieved Master smiling down at him. 

"Padawan, never do that again to your old Master!" Then his tone became low. 

"I thought I had lost you, boy!" The Apprentice was lost, but lost for words. His hand searched Qui-Gon's, squeezed it and promised never to pull a stunt like that again, with a mischievous on his lips. He was happy! He saved his master and he was still alive. He could have hugged the whole wide world of Naboo for this gift! Life was so very precious, he never really enjoyed one single moment before like he did with this. He was at peace with himself…Yes peace, after all!

Then the door burst open and the peace was gone because Anakin and Jar-Jar made their way to the injured and now annoyed Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan I got to tell you a wizard story!" Anakin said, but with his high pitched voice he caused Obi-Wan the headache of his life. It sounded as if Anakin would speak through a megaphone, he only could plead that Jar-Jar didn't open his mouth, but it was too late. 

"Hello, mesa back! Mesa became big general!" If he thought Anakin's voice was a torture for his head, then Jar-Jar's was an execution! He dropped his head onto the pillow and hoped that oblivion would claim him again, but this wish was elusive!

Tbc… 


	8. a knight's tale

Here and Now 

Chapter 8: a knight's tale

** Well this will be the last chapter of the story! Maybe I will write a sequel in a while. Do you want to have a sequel? You were a great audience! And I'll be back**

Obi-Wan was glad, that he could leave the healer's ward  only after a few days. His recovery processed nicely, though his arm still hurt. The healer said, that there would be a scar, that would mark his arm forever. But he didn't care, through the years it would faint. It was just the visible mark of his adventure. But the invisible mark would coin his heart forever. Never would he forget the things that happened to him on this special planet. 

Today there would be a celebration of the victory. A  big parade that consisted of Gungans and Humans would march through the streets, Obi-Wan was honoured to be a guest of the Queen. Chancellor Palpatine, who arrived yesterday with the Jedi-Council, would assist Queen Amidala during the Celebration. Together they would honour the fallen warriors. The Jedi-Council was on Naboo to look into the matter of the Sith. Never had someone seen Master Yoda more worried…

Today would also be the day of Obi-Wan's knighting. How long had he dreamed of this day? And now that it came he was afraid. Afraid to leave his past behind, afraid of the changes, that brought his knighting with him, afraid to lose his father. It was a strange feeling that rose inside of him. At the same time he was  unbelievable proud and sad.

 ~ It will be a hard Life. A path will be placed before you. One without reward and without regret ~ 

Now he understood the wise words of his master so well. 

"Obi-Wan, are you ready?", Qui-Gon said, when he came into the young man's room. His eyes were full of pride and love and sparkled like diamonds. He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

"I told you that you were ready to face the trials, didn't I? I didn't say out of a mood.", he said with a sincere voice. 

"Now "Padawan" let's go, I am sure you don't want to be late for your own knighting ceremony!", Qui-Gon said with affection and a stress on the word "Padawan". This was the last time, that he would call Obi-Wan officially like that. Though he was sure, that the word "Padawan" would stay an endearment. Their road came to an end and the master regretted it.

"No, "Master" I don't want to let the Council wait for us! Though… Will it ever be the same after my knighting? I mean you will take Anakin as your new Padawan and I am sure, that there is just room for one "Apprentice" in your Life." Obi-Wan stated sorrowful.

"Only in my apartment, there is just room for one student! Do you understand? It means that I won't forget you, just because you are a knight. You always can come around,…**son**!"

"Though Anakin will cause problems for two, **Dad**!", Obi-Wan shot back, relief flooding his senses. 

"Be careful, what you say, **Padawan**, you are not knighted yet", Qui-Gon answered menacingly. 

"Tough I must add, that the Council changed its' opinion rather quickly."

True after the fateful battle, the boy's destiny wasn't unreadable to the Masters anymore, something happened in between…As if there had been a clearing thunder-storm. Obi-Wan grinned at his Master's words because he knew what happened! But he wasn't ready to speak about it, not now, maybe never.

Slowly they went out of the room and hurried to the wonderful green garden, where the 12 Masters waited for the Master-Apprentice team.

"Padawan Kenobi a knight you will be, guidance you no longer need! Accept this you do?" a certain little green troll asked cheerfully. Obi-Wan's mouth was dry and the words almost died on his trembling lips. 

"I do, my master!" With this Mace Windu gave a dagger to Qui-Gon, who took Obi-Wan's braid in his hands. The ginger hair felt so soft. 

"Obi-Wan with your acceptance of knighthood, I will cut the physical reminder of our bond. The Master, the Padawan and the force." And he cut the three thin strands one by one. "Congratulations, Knight Kenobi!" He pulled Obi-Wan into a long hug. 

"Thank you Mas… Qui-Gon!" When the last of the Council members congratulated the Knight, Obi-Wan's arm felt somehow wobbly and he was sure that he would have sore muscles the next day. This was his dream, that he was living.

"Now Knight Obi-Wan would you honour me and go with me to the celebrations?" the Master asked with a hint of a smile. 

"Of course Qui-Gon." He couldn't miss the possibility to watch Jar-Jar riding on something. 

The Queen and Anakin were already expecting them. Amidala nodded and the parade marched its' way through the city. A choir sang in the back round. It was a calming melody. The parade was uneventful until Jar-Jar arrived. He fell from the Kaadu he was riding on.

Then a thought struck him. The Lifedebt! He would be returning with them to the Temple!

The door of Obi-Wan's Padawan days closed and a new one opened, but he was sure that he could count on Qui-Gon. There were times when he would look back with regret and there were times when he would be glad not to be Qui-Gon's Padawan anymore, because of Jar-Jar

To put it in German words: ENDE 

**Enjoyed the final chapter? Want to have a sequel? E-mail me: sandrapergens@compuserve.de , but nevertheless write a nice review**


End file.
